The Day Annie Edison Admitted Her Devious Urges
by GoodKing0
Summary: As Abed and Britta are out to do God knows what, Jeff and Annie are trapped in the backseats of Britta's car, waiting for their return. Let's just say that their vicinity doesn't help them. (WARNINGS: ONE-SHOT, Jeff/Annie, Not-Smut (Sorry), Rationalizations, Happy Angst and one F-word)


**A N: I don't own Community.**

"We will be back in a minute, stay there!" Britta enthusiastically said, slamming shut the door of her car and closing them inside.

She and Abed departed, heading toward the Greendale's Library, leaving them in the empty parking lot, the light of the streetlights barely illuminating the car's interior.

Silence fell on the pair.

Jeff grunted, "That's ridiculous!"

"What?" Annie asked, puzzled.

"They cannot possibly expect us to wait them here…" He said, trying to open the door next to him.

It didn't budge.

Color drained from their faces as Annie too tried to unsuccessfully open her door.

They were trapped.

They were trapped in Britta's _very small_ car.

They both realized how much they were close to each other.

Jeff gave an hedgy laugh, "At least they leaved one of the windows half open…" He nervously said, pointing at it.

"… They probably didn't want to kill us yet…" Annie said with an high tone, her gaze directed at him.

Their eyes briefly locked.

Annie and Jeff simultaneously diverted their eyes, both apparently engrossed with their surroundings.

Their backs barely touched.

He began to sweat.

-… We're friends. We're just friends who sometimes happen to have small moments in which WE SHOULD NEVER READ INTO. There's nothing uncomfortable in being alone with her at night in the cramped back sit of one of our best friends' car. And neither is wrong for me to smell her sweet shampoo and wishing to grab her and sniff her hair. Nope. Nothing at all…-

-… Maybe I can convince Britta to stop by the grocery store after... whatever she and Abed are doing. We seriously need to get more food if we don't want to starve to death. Yeah, it would be fun, me and Abed and Britta and… No, Edison, Bad girl! You're not thinking about him! You're not reading too much into you two closed together in a small car! You're not that naïve anymore! You're a strong, independent woman who…-

They're backs brushed against each other.

Their bodies stiffened.

-… Jeffrey Tobias Winger, you've just not blushed because a 23 years girl had just accidentally brushed her back against yours…-

-… Oh, God, yes again! No, no, no no no no no no no. That meant nothing, he probably did it by accident. Yes, by accident! Focus on something, Annie. Anything! Oh, yes, my school supplies! So, I have…-

-… Why had Abed and Britta closed them there?! Didn't they know how much it would have been awkward? How much painful for him to not touch her? To not feel her body against his? To not wanting to hear her heartbeats fastening? Her voice screaming his name…?-

-… 41 notebooks, 3 dead rats, 4 backpacks, 8 purple gel pens, 1 thief, 1 bottle episode, 1 angry undressing session, 1 precocious little… Damn!-

-… He is a monster who carves young flesh. That's the reason because he cannot have her. When he spend time with her, most of it is passed with him desiring her, her body, her smile, her happiness… He is a man, he cannot help it. And he is evil…-

-… Okay, okay, don't panic. There must be something I can think not related to him, our lives are not so codependent. Let's see…-

-… She's too young, too beautiful, too… Annie. She deserves better than him, a 35 years old twice failed lawyer, a prick who cannot admit his feelings for her, a Greendale teacher, for god's sake!-

-… Okay, apparently our lives ARE so much codependent. That's not good…-

-… No one deserves her, actually. She's like a Goddess, she must be praised from a distance. Too perfect for any man. Especially for him, the monster…-

-… Alright, I cannot find anything unrelated to him in my memory. This doesn't mean that I cannot find anything non SEXUALLY related to him! I would already consider it a small victory…-

-… She's in his heart. He would call it love, if it wasn't for the fact that Jeff Winger doesn't fall in love… But the least he can do is to give her closure, to stop being a pussy…-

-… Like that time… No, she totally wanted to ride him afterwards, or that time… No, she had secretly wished for him to present on her door, explaining her that he didn't mean it, that they had had their moments, to apologize… And then to watch has she get her revenge on him by being roughly screwed by the Black Raider, him powerless to do anything but watch…-

-… Yes, I'm going to tell her! I'm going to tell her what I feel! I just need to turn, look her in the eyes and…-

-… Or that time… No, She had thought about them literally screwing in the biology room afterwards, okay, what about that time…-

-… I'm going to tell her that I love her, but that I'm not good for her! I'm going to…-

-… OKAY, FINE, YOU WON WINGER, HAPPY?! I DESIRED YOU SINCE OUR FIRST YEAR AS FRIENDS, AND NOW WITH THE TWO O US SO CLOSE, SO ALONE THOGETER, I…-

-… Yes, any moment now, I'm going to turn. Any moment. Any moment…-

Annie turned to face his back.

"Jeff." She said with a firm tone.

Jeff stiffened.

"Y-yes, Annie…?"

"Turn. Around." She said, her tone almost commanding.

He turned.

There it was Annie, her eyes filled with a fire he thought he would never see in her.

She approached him slowly, almost seductively.

"Have you ever wanted me? Not as a friend, Jeff, but as a woman…" She bluntly asked, her voice sultry.

Jeff felt her body on his.

He tried to get away from her, from those blue, doe eyes who compels him to tell the truth.

"Y-yes…" He managed to stutter as his brain cells committed suicide, overwhelmed by her vicinity.

She smiled at him.

"Good…" She said, stepping back on her sit and composing herself.

He blinked.

"W-what?"

She gave him a perky smile, "I just needed that. You can return in your lair of denial now…"

"WHAT?!"

-… Goddess my ass! She was the monster! A monster for what she had just done to him! Years of denying himself to her and, once he reveal her his greatest secret, she doesn't even give a damn?! She's the monster! And monsters deserves only other monsters…-

He roughly embraced her, her small frame held firmly in his hands, his eyes planted on hers.

"Another Platonic Shoulder Holding, Jeff…?" She teased him.

But he could see in her eyes, between all the fire and the teasing, a small glimmer of hope.

He smirked, "… You will wish it was…"

* * *

Abed and Britta carefully exited the Greendale Library.

"You think it will work?" She asked with a whisper.

"After years of sexual tension, the only two ways for them to get together were or both of them surviving a near death experience, but I thought it too difficult to orchestrate, or the two of them being left alone in a cramped environment, impossible for both to escape, and so having to express their feelings for each other, usually in a carnal way…"

Britta scrunched her nose, "… About that, let's go get the lovebirds and _Accidentally_ close them inside a supply closet, I'm tired of…"

Britta stopped as she her car entered her line of vision.

Their eyes bugged out as they could now hear the very loud, very frequent moans and screaming of names coming out from Britta's visibly shaking car.

"My car…" Britta whined.

Abed raised an eyebrow, "Interesting…"

"They're defiling my car!" She repeated, this time louder.

"But at least their together now…" Abed condescendingly said, "… All's well what it ends well…"

Britta gaped at him.

"They're Fucking. In my car!"

Abed stared at her.

"So?"

Britta groaned in frustration as the couple kept doing what they were doing, uncaring of the outside world.


End file.
